1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suspension fork assembly for a bicycle, more particularly to a wheel-locking suspension fork assembly for a bicycle adapted to be mounted to a wheel axle of a wheel, such as a front wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional suspension fork assembly is widely used in a bicycle front fork in recent years. The suspension fork assembly is generally mounted between a head tube and a wheel axle, and includes a fork column, a fork shoulder unit having a center to which the fork column is mounted and a pair of arms which extend downward, and two suspension assemblies each having a rod which is secured to an end of the respective arm, and a cylinder accommodating the rod. A dampening mechanism is disposed between the rod and the corresponding cylinder such that the rod is axially movable relative to the cylinder.
Moreover, a conventional bicycle lock is advantageously formed as an integral part of a bicycle frame so as to be more difficult to pick. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional locking device 1 as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,910 is shown to include a housing  11 and a pin receiving sleeve 13 respectively mounted on two fork prongs 101 of a bicycle 10, a lock lever 12 pivotably mounted on the housing 11 to be movable between a release position in which a wheel 102 is free to rotate, and a locked position in which the lock lever 12 is in line with the pin receiving sleeve 13, and a locking pin 121 mounted within the lock lever 12 and operable to move by a lock member 122 such that the lock lever 12 is retained in the locked position. However, the housing 11 and the pin receiving sleeve 13 are mounted on the fork prongs 101 by welding or the like and are therefore noticeably exposed on the outside, which renders the outer appearance of the bicycle frame complicated.